


The Bachelor

by loveofgayships



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, cancer mention in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofgayships/pseuds/loveofgayships
Summary: Almost two years after the death of his boyfriend, Nasir's friends felt that it was time for him to move on with his life and find love again. So they sign him up to become the bachelor. What will Nasir do when face with gorgeous men vying for his love. Will this prove to be a waste of Nasir's time, or will this journey just open doors that he never would have imagined?





	The Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing for the Nagron fandom, and I honestly am nervous because there are so many talented writers in this fandom. This idea came from a story that I had written in another fandom. It isn't the same thing, but the same premise. I hope you guys like it. And any kind of feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Also as far as relationships goes. I'm only certain of Nagron at this moment. But if the relationship dynamics change, I will make the tags reflect that.

“Okay, the pity party you had for the last year and a half is done.” Naevia said as he burst through Nasir’s apartment door, with Piertros and Chadara in tow with the spare key that was supposed to be for emergencies only. He made a mental note to get the key back from her because this was not what the key was for. “I know that you’re still heartbroken and sad, but this is not you. It’s time for you to realize that there is life out there, and Tony would be rolling in his grave if he saw what you’ve become.” Nasir narrowed his eyes at Naevia in warning. But the determine look in her eyes told him that she was not giving up on her mini rant this time. He had no choice but to listen.  
  
“I think what my dear cousin is trying to say is, that we think the way you’re going on isn’t really healthy.” Pietros chimed in. “It’s time babe. To just get out there and live.”  
  
“Look, I appreciate you guys coming over here, unannounced I might add, but everyone grieves differently, and I’m just not ready. I wish you guys would just respect that.” Nasir looked at each of them hoping that got the message.  
  
“Nasir,” Chadara, who has been the only one not on his case and let him grieve however he chose to do it, spoke up. “No one knows more than me how much my brother loved you. You were his everything, and there wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do to see you smile.” She had a small sad smile while she was speaking to him, as if she was thinking back to the many conversations she had with Tony. “I know for a fact that his heart would break if he saw you like this. This isn’t the person that he fell head over heels in love with. He would want you to live your life and be happy. He would want you to love again. And I’m not just saying that. He has told me this on numerous occasions.” Nasir looked at her in confusion. This was the first time he has heard about Tony saying anything about him to his sister. At Nasir’s confused expression, Chadara thought she should elaborate.  
  
_Two years earlier- July 4, 2016_  
  
_Chadara had been running around all day getting things ready for the fourth of July cookout that her parents were adamant about having since Tony was diagnosed with cancer. They wanted to make sure to celebrate everything before it was too late. Though they were hoping that his chemo would work, and he would go in remission. But after talking to the doctors, that was likely not going to be the case. Her last stop was to her brother’s condo that he shared with his boyfriend and her best friend Nasir. She still couldn’t believe that going out for coffee one day, led them here three years later, living together and in love. But Nasir was easy to love, so she guesses she shouldn’t have been that surprised._

_Using her spare key, she let herself in, closing the door with her foot. and put the groceries she brought for them on the counter. “Tone!” She called out as she set the groceries on his counter. She expected him to come and greet her with his sarcastic wit he is known for. But when he didn’t, she called out again. “I know you’re here. I saw your car out front!” When she finished putting the groceries away, she decided to go and look for him. She found him in the home office with tears in his eyes. She rushed over to him wondering if he was hurt. “Tone, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”_

_He looked at her with a sad watery smile before wiping his eyes. “I’m fine, just tired I guess."_

_“You’re not fine. Obviously. Don’t shut me out. What’s going on?”_

_Tony knew he couldn’t hide anything from his sister, she knew him too well. “I guess everything is just hitting me. When I first got diagnosed, it was like okay, I can beat this. But now it’s sinking in that I may not be able to beat this and that I will have to leave everyone I love behind. And it sucks.” He choked out the last sentence and couldn’t stop the tears from falling._

_Chadara wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight. “It’s okay. Let it out. You don’t have to be strong all the time. Let someone be strong for you occasionally.”_

_Tony kissed Chadara on the cheek before pulling away and wiping his tears. “I think you mean Nasir. He has been so strong throughout this whole thing. I never see him cry. He just smiles and continues to be my rock.” Tony pauses a minute before continuing. “I know whatever happens to me, mom and dad will be fine because they have you to pull them out of whatever despair they may have. And they will be the rock that you need. But Nasir,” He choked on his name but refuses to cry. “He has no one, but you, Naevia, and Pietros. And sometimes, those two can get so caught up in their own love lives, and they forget about Nasir. But not you.” He wipes his eyes again when he feels the tears coming. “This is why I need you to promise me that you will look out for him. When I die, don’t let him wallow in misery. Don’t let that smile that I love so much disappear. I want him to live his life and love. Not isolate himself. He is too much of a great person and other people will see it and will want to love him, and anyone would be lucky to have him.”_

_“Don’t talk like that. You know Nasir loves you and moving on will be the last thing on his mind.”_

_“I need you to promise me Dara. Please. I can’t rest in peace knowing that the love of my life is withering away. He deserves happiness more than anyone.”_  
_Chadara looked at Tony, and though she didn’t want to think of him passing on, she didn’t want him to worry while he was fighting for his life. “I promise.”_

 

There wasn’t a dry tear in the room when Chadara finally finished talking.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” it came out as a whisper, from a sobbing Nasir.

“You weren’t ready. You were mourning, and you deserved to mourn. But now you’re letting your grief rule your life, and it’s not healthy. Tony wouldn’t want that, and you shouldn’t want that for yourself.”

Nasir wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to Chadara and gave her a hug, pulling Naevia and Pietros in with them. “I love you guys so much. And thank you.”

After a while, they broke up and began laughing at how sad they looked with tears and ruining make up and snot running down their nose. “God, now I definitely look a hot mess.”

“Don’t worry, Nas, we do also. But our mission is complete, and we will leave you alone to get yourself together, while we do the same thing.”

Nasir was a little grateful that they were leaving. This was an emotionally draining day and he needed sometime to himself before finally getting back out there.

“We love you Nasir, and we are always here for you.” Naevia kissed him on the cheek before closing the door behind them.

Nasir leaned on the door and slid to the floor. He was lucky that he had friends who loved him enough to give him a much-needed intervention. He knew it was time to get back to life he lived before he lost Tony, but sometimes it was so hard. His therapist even told him that he was ready, but the truth is, Nasir was scared. The thought of getting close to people and losing them wasn’t something he wanted to happen again. He was fine with the few friends he had, but if he was honest with himself, he was a bit lonely.

Nasir finally got up, and went into his room, and spent hours looking at every picture and keepsake he had of him and Tony. He laughed at some memories and cried at others. He watched some videos, and eventually tired himself out, and fell asleep on a pile of old photos and stuffed animals that he had won Tony at the fair. The day’s events finally catching up to him and wearing him out.

_December 20, 2015_

_Nasir woke up, to the smell of burning toast. He shot up out of bed when he realized that his boyfriend wasn’t next to him. And he hoped like hell that wasn’t him in the kitchen. He loved Tony more than anything, and despite his good looks, charm, and wit, the man was hopeless in the kitchen. “Babe,” Nasir said walking out of the bedroom yawning and wiping the sleep from his eyes._

_“_ _Nasir!” Tony was acting nervous. “What are you doing out of bed. You’re ruining the surprise.”_

_“What surprise?”_

_“The breakfast in bed surprise.”_

_“Babe, do you remember what happened the last time you decided to ‘surprise’ me with your cooking?" Tony looked embarrassed, and Nasir thought it was the most adorable thing. “The fire department was called, and we had to evacuate the building.” They could laugh at it now, but it wasn't funny when it was happening. Nasir walked over to his boyfriend and kissed his pouty lips, before turning off the stove. “We can just order some breakfast using Uber eats.”_

_“Okay. I guess you’re right.” He smiled as he watched Nasir go to his phone and pull up the app. There was no doubt that he loved this man more than anything, and at times knew that he didn’t deserve him. And since he has been diagnosed, he made sure that Nasir didn’t go a day without knowing how much he was loved. “Babe?” Nasir looked up with him with a smile waiting for Tony to say something. “I love you. More than anything.” Nasir’s smile grew wide, and he got up, walked to his boyfriend and kissed him again. Something he could never get enough of._

_“I know. I love you more than anything also.” He whispered against Tony's lips._

_“Happy Anniversary.”_

Nasir woke up and for the first time in what felt like years, he had a smile on his face. He didn’t know if it was because he woke up surrounded by Tony’s things, or because he finally had a break through. He felt better than he had in a while and he wanted to take advantage of that. He walked over to his phone and put on some music before hopping in the shower. After his shower, he cleaned up his room, and for the first time, put all of Tony’s things in a storage bin that he had for a while but didn’t have the heart to put anything in there. He then took packed away all the photos except one and opened the windows to let some sunlight in.

He was ready to get his life back.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback, and advice is greatly appreciated!


End file.
